1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a transmission apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication methods include orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA).
Related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-332723, International Publication No. WO2006/035704 pamphlet.